Realization
by moonshinelily
Summary: Will she realize the difference of 'Like' and 'Love' on time? Will he realize that there's more than just playing the violin? Let's see how two violinists find their way into love. Will they make it on time?


_A/N: Here's my first try to La Corda d'Oro :) Please don't be so harsh. Read and review please _

* * *

><p>Boredom is killing everyone. The school days were about to end and the students of Seiso Academy do not have school activities to do. They just need to complete the number of school days. Some of the Gen. Ed students are ditching classes already. The members of the concours are doing their own thing – well most of them are asleep but Hino is an exception. She is dying due to boredom. She wants to do something but she's to beated up by the heat and too shy to say a word. Luckily, a certain brown – haired girl blasted the door.<p>

"Hino – san! Hey, too lazy to say a word? I know something that'll help you to overcome that laziness...err… I mean boredom. Yosh! Stand up now and go with me sloth!"

Surely, Nami Amou is an energetic girl. Despite the intense heat, she's still up and roaming around the school to look for good scoops. What Hino doesn't know is that this girl has something that's not so evil but quite evil thoughts running through her head right now. Hino was dragged to the Music Department building. As we all know, Hino is just THAT dense to know what really is happening right now.

"Uhmmm, Nami – chan, where are we going?"

At last our damsel in distress uttered a question! She's been confused with how Nami is acting.

'_Is it because of the heat? Is Nami – chan exposed to too much heat that she's gone c-c-cr-crazy? Oh, Kami – Sama, I hope not!'_

Poor Hino, she's still unaware of the trouble she's going to face. She noticed that they were about to turn to the building where the practice room is located.

"Uhmmm Nami – san, why are we heading towards the practice room? Anou… please tell me," pleaded Hino.

Pity her for her companion answered her by laughing maniacally. The laugh didn't fail to give Hino those goosebumps. Thoughts were running through Hino's head, _'Is she insane now? Will she murder me with musical instruments? Or will she make me play the violin without stopping? '_. She was about to faint but fortunately (or rather, unfortunately), they halted in front of the practice room.

This journalist surely doesn't know what knocking is for she just kicked the door open and that revealed all six heads that jerked up due to the 'bang' the she created. Well, actually, only five heads jerked up for Keiichi is still sound – asleep. Hino was somewhat shocked to see all the members of the concours. She now felt that something was up.

"Anou Nami – san, why is everyone present?"

"Right, now that we have Hino – san here, I can now explain why I gathered everyone here. Don't worry, this is legal. I asked permission from the senseis and even the principal agreed. Actually they wanted to join but they have these paperworks. So, back to the main topic, we are all here to play a game. The game is called Spin – the – Bottle – Truth – or – Dare! Well, I think you already know the mechanics that's why I added a twist to it. Those who will not do the dare or fail to tell the truth will remove a piece of his clothing every time he/she does the mistake. Understood? Now, let's start."

"I do not want to include myself in this nonsense thing. I better practice than do such childish thing," grunted Tsukimori.

"Afraid to do some dares, Tsukimori?" asked Tsuchiura. He's been ticked off with Tsukimori's attitude.

Tsukimori Len is not afraid of such nonsense things and he would certainly not afraid to face the challenge of Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

"Alright, I'll join. I'll make sure that you'll eat your words Tsuchiura," replied Tsukimori with a glare that didn't die down.

"Now that everyone's ready, let's take our seats on the floor. No particular pattern, anywhere you like but be sure to form a circle – a small one," instructed Nami.

Everyone did as they were told and as they sat down, the game begun. Their seating arrangement was like this. (Use your imagination okay? I'll use Hino as the starting point.) First was Hino, then Tsuchiura, followed by Keiichi, who was followed by Yunoki, who was beside Fuyuumi, who sat beside Kazuki, who is beside Nami, and lastly, Tsukimori.

The bottle lies at the center of the circle. Nami has this evil face then she placed her hand on top of the bottle, then spinned it! The bottle continued to spin but as the seconds pass, it goes slower and slower and stopped right in front of…. *Drum roll please* Tsuchiura!

"So Tsuchiura – senpai, I'll be asking you the question since I was the ne who spinned the bottle. Truth or Dare?" asks Nami. "Truth," was Tsuchiura's short reply. "Okay, so tell us why you dislike Tsukimori – kun. Is it because of Hino?"

An awkward silence followed but Tsuchiura cut it short. "Yes. Indeed, I like Hino and I hate it when Tsukimori's with her but that's not the reason why I hated him. He just always gets on my nerves because of his attitude."

Hino's face flushed red. Again, an awkward silence engulfed the room but was cut again by Tsuchiura, "I guess, let's just continue the game shall we?" And he spinned the bottle which landed in front of Tsukimori, "Well Tsukimori, let's see the braveness you got in there. Is it truth or dare?"

"Dare," was his plain and cold answer.

"Brave, huh. I dare you to remove your upper dress in front of Hino," smirked.

"That's all?" asks Tsukimori as he removes his scarf while facing an all flushed Hino. As he finished stripping, err… I mean doing the dare; Hino's face was as red as a ripe tomato already. Tsukimori could only smirk and spin the bottle which stopped in front of Keiichi.

"Keiichi - san, is it Truth or Dare?"

"I shall choose the easier one, so it is Truth, Tsukimori – senpai."

Tsukimori had a little hard time of thinking what question he's going to throw to Keiichi. After sometime, well Keiichi – san was about to go to lalaland already when Tsukimori declared his question, "Who's the girl that you love except your parents and relatives? She should be a student of Seiso Academy."

Gasps were given by the participants of the game. They didn't know that Len Tsukimori could be this evil. Even Kahoko Hino was suspicious and she can't help herself to think twice, _'Is he really Tsukimori – kun? That's so unlike him. '_

Well, Tsuchiura is not an exception to the shocked people. "Well Tsukimori, never thought that you are interested in other people's love life," teases Tsuchiura.

Tsukimori sent a death defying glare towards Tsuchiura's direction and when he was about to open his mouth to send a retort to Tsuchiura, Keiichi decided to answer the question to stop the forming trouble.

"Sempais, I wish for peace in here, no fighting please. Tsukimori - san, to answer your question, there's no one in particular that is considerable to be loved by me but there is a certain someone that is very special to me but is still under the liked label and she- she- she i-is… she is Fuyuumi – chan," says a furiously blushing Keiichi. He tried to look at Fuyuumi's direction but when he did, he only met her eyes and that made everything more uneasy for him.

Well, Nami being Nami is getting uneasy when it is quiet around her spoke, "Uhmmm, thank you for being truthful with your words Keiichi – san but will you please spin the bottle now?"

"Hai, sempai." And with that, the thrill went back to everyone's heart. The bottle was spinning lightly now, signaling that it is about to stop now and there! It stopped right in front of Kazuki Hihara!

"So Hihara – senpai, is it Truth or Dare?" asks Keiichi who's blush is still evident.

"I'd choose Dare! I want to have fun so, let's take it to the fullest! Be sure to give me a daring…err… hard? Dare!"

Keiichi smiled cruelly everyone inside the room sweatdropped well, except Yunoki Azuma and Tsukimori Len.

"I dare you to confess to her right here, right now."

Hihara flinched with the statement that Keiichi said. It's like he's gonna die from embarrassment when he does that. Then a thought popped in hiss mind, _'Wait a minute, a while ago, didn't Tsuchiura – kun confess to Hino – chan already? I can't let him win her over me; I won't let him beat me! Fight – o!'_

"Hino – chan, I - - I - I fell in love with you! Your looks are mesmerizing and you re so kind to me. Thank you for everything! I hope nothing changes (in a bad way)."

Hino is stunned. For this hour, this is the second confession that she received. Not to mention the stripping that Tsukimori did. '_Oh Kami – sama! What mistake did I d to make you punish me this way? I feel like I'm gonna die already… _'

"Uhmmm, I suppose so, Hihara – sempai. What if you just spin the bottle already? " says Hino with a shy smile. Hihara did as he was told. He spun the said bottle and it stopped in front of… Yunoki Azuma. He flipped his lovely locks and smiled at Hihara. Even though Hihara haven't said a word yet to ask if it's Truth or Dare, Yunoki answered him already with a stern "Truth". His smile never faded though his eyes are now averted towards Hino.

"Now, now Yunoki – sempai, tell us you're true feelings about a certain red – haired girl named Kahoko Hino," said Hihara with the last parts almost inaudible.

"Well, that's easy. I love her. I admit that at first, I was just challenged about the fact that she's the only girl that is not affected by my charms but as time goes by and as I tease her, I suddenly realized that I already love her. That's also the reason why I chose her to be my 'fake' loved one," explains Yunoki.

Everybody's gaze fell upon Hino. Her expression was epic. Luckily, or unluckily, Nami brought her camera with her and is documenting everything and Hino's face is not an exception to this. It was like she's about to explode or faint. Her face resembled a very ripe tomato. She is not prepared for this! Well, her thoughts were cut by Nami's shout.

"Why does it have to be me? I say truth, Yunoki – sempai," whines Nami. So the bottle ended up stopping in front of her. They know about Yunoki's dark side so they are a little nervous for the journalist.

"Nami – chan, answer my question truthfully. Why are so you much interested to the participants of the concours?"

"Well, uhmm. It's because I like someone that is participating in the concours and all of you are amazing. Everyone's interested to know things about you and that's why I thought scoops about you will be a hit especially to the bishoujos."

"Playing safe neh? You didn't tell us the name of the person you like but, its fine. Now spin the bottle."

Before Nami could spin the bottle, Fuyuumi's phone began to ring. Someone called her so she excused herself for a while. Nobody moved even an inch since she went out especially Keiichi. After some minutes, Fuyuumi entered the room and said that she can't continue for the principal needs her as of the moment. Since it's the principal who's calling her, the others couldn't protest.

"Please, uhmm. Please continue playing and I'm hoping that Shimizu – kun will narrate those that I'll be missing to me," says Fuyuumi with a smile and an evident blush. They all nodded and Keiichi gave her a peck on her cheek as goodbye. That gave Keiichi a handful of teases from his sempais right after Fuyuumi went out. As they have promised, they continued the game.

"Since I am the last one who was asked, it's my turn to spin the bottle again. Let's see who the lucky person is," says Nami. The bottle stopped in front of Hino and all that she can do is to shriek. Well, they know how intense Nami's dares are and they are also aware of how specific Nami is with the questions that she'll be throwing.

"Nami – chan, please be kind. I'll choose truth,"

"Okay, who is the guy that you like the most?"

Everyone in the room is eager to know the answer. Well, it's obvious that they all like Hino, except Keiichi.

"Anou, it's someone you don't know. He's a childhood friend of mine but he flew to Kyoto when we were eight. He plays the violin so well."

"So you don't like anyone of these hunks?" interrogated Nami.

"It's not like that, Nami – chan. It's just that I really liked him back then and he was my inspiration to play the violin and I'm just too occupied with my studies to think of someone but I like everyone in here!"

Even though she's trying to say it in a nice way, the boys are hurt but they are just hiding it. And they are doing that to protect their prides. Hihara being Hihara hated silence so he decided to end it.

"Hey, ain't it fair? All of us said some truths about ourselves except Tsukimori – kun," shines Hihara. Hino giggled at the thought.

"Since I was the last, I am the one who'll be asking you Tsukimori – kun and it should be truth. Okay, so who is the girl that made you love playing violin not because you want to prove something but because you loved to?"

Hihara didn't get the question so he asked Hino about it. "Hino – chan, what do you mean by that? Uhmm, I don't get it, please explain."

"Sure, Hihara – sempai, Tsukimori – kun told me last week that someone made him love music not because he needs to but because he loved to but he didn't tell me who. He only told me that he loves this girl so I got curious."

All eyes fell back to Tsukimori. They are all waiting for an answer though they already know that the girl is Hino. Tsukimori's brows are obviously twitching but he chose to answer Hino's question anyway.

"Hino, I can't believe you. You really are the densest idiot on Earth. It's you, idiot!"

Hino sweatdropped, she can't believe that four guys fell in love to her. She was currently thinking of a proper answer when the bell rang, signaling that it's time to go home.

"Anou, minna – san, I enjoyed the game. Thank you for being sport and truthful and I … I appreciate your anou…uhmmm, feelings for me but for now, we need to go home," says Hino.

The guys just nodded and Nami squealed. She got a lot of interesting news today, so many revelations, and so much fun. They all bid their good byes and set on their way home.

* * *

><p><em>AN:Anou, I know it's kinda lame but this is just the start. I hope yo accompany me as the story progresses. Please let me now of your reactions to the story. I'll do my best to make the next chapters so please stay by my side. :)_

~ moonshinelily~


End file.
